Lil Lancer
1st Theme= |-|2nd Theme= |-|3rd Theme= Summary Behold, the master rapper.... Lil Lancer. His rap tracks are so good, that it makes your rappers you love so dear seem like they make garbage tracks. ' Lil Lancer' is our savior. Lil Lancer is our god. Praise him. Powers and Stats Tier: High Rapping ''' '''Name: Lil Lancer (our lord and savior of rapping) Origin: The Dark World '''(Came out of there to start his rap career.) '''Gender: Male Age: 7 (Past, during the time he smoked), 11 (Present, during the time he popped pills) Classification: The Greatest Powers and Abilities: G.O.A.T Rapping Skills (Wields good rapping skills transcending beyond the rapper you love, and hold so dearly, that it makes their own skills seem like pure garbage. This skill also allows him to always better than your favorite rapper), Omni-Negation '''via '''G.O.A.T Rapping Skills (Your Tier, Name, Origin, Gender, Age, Classification, Powers And Abilities, Attack Potency, Speed, Lifting Strength, Striking Strength, Durability, Stamina, Range, Standard Equipment, Intelligence and Weaknesses will all be Lil' Lancer's slimes as long as he uses his skills becuz he jus fugg yo bish and she nastyyy), Sick Producing Skills, Soul Manipulation (Owns the largest record label of the music industry, the brain, so in turn, he is able to manipulate every soul to the best of his ability.), Weapon Mastery '''(He has the ability to slice away your chakra with a simple Katana, easily beat your butt with nunchucks, box you with a box, give him a weapon and he'll beat you to kingdom come. However, his main weapon is a glock, so he can pull up on your block and go SKRAAAAAAA-TA-TA-TA) '''Attack Potency: High Rapping Level '''(Is one of the most skilled rappers of '''all time, right beside the likes of Blueface Makaveli, who in turn is way above the technicality of Eminem and the lyricism of Nas even during their prime. Fought on par with Kanye West during their first fight, which in turn was right after the events My Beautiful Dark Twisted Fantasy, which stated Kanye's ascension once more. Was easily able to assimilate Lil Pump with a punch, who in turn was the best rapper of the decade with his intricate meticulous flow, and catchy immersive lyricism.) Speed: Normal Human '''movement speed (He's just a normal man doing his thang. Just doing his thang), with '''Massively MFTL+ '''reactions (Caught the beat even when there was no meat, easily kept up with with a young Kendrick Lamar and tagged Blueface Makaveli accidentally and mentally even when he was flowing offbeat) '''Lifting Strength: At least Peak Human '''(Outlifted 50 Cent with ease even when he got help from XXXTENTACION. Lifted 50 Cent afterwards.) '''Striking Strength: High Rapping Class '''(Lil' Lancer has the ability to one-shot your favorite rapper, nuff' said) '''Durability: High Rapping Level '(Took an endless nasty barrage from an enraged Kendrick Lamar after Lancer claimed he effed his momma and also barely tanked "'POOPIDISCOOP" from Kanye West in their last match, which, as music's ultimate weapon, was known to disintegrate every rapper that comes in it's path by turning them into tasty poop from simple scats) Stamina: High (Writes raps day n' nite) Range: Varies (Just raps, but he has the ability to do anything.) Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Genius (Knows how to make good raps by having G.O.A.T rapping skills, abruptly jumped out the bushes and outsmarted a befuddled Aesop Rock, who is known for having the best vocabulary in the game. Started off on par with a Prime Big Shaq, who transcends Aesop Rock.) Weaknesses: None Notable Others Notable Victories: Every. Single. Rapper. Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Deltarune Category:Rappers Category:Gods Category:Our Savior Category:Sans2345 Pages Category:Funny Category:Memes Category:Famous Category:Popular Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Kids Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Category:Musicians Category:Singer Users Category:W.I.P Category:Tier ??? Category:The Greatest Dancer in History Category:Game Bosses Category:Grammy Winners Category:Fire Manipulation Category:Drug Users Category:Drunk Users Category:Smoke Users Category:Smoke Hop, Everyday Category:Big Smoke Category:Huge Smoke Category:Cool Category:Too cool Category:So cool Category:For cool Category:Im back